


Snowy Day - A RinPana Love Story

by LuckyNumber78



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fiction, Flash Fiction & Vignettes, General, Literature, Romance, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyNumber78/pseuds/LuckyNumber78





	Snowy Day - A RinPana Love Story

“Nya,” intoned the redhead sadly, dejectedly scanning the snow line at the window. Crisp white snowflakes still adorned her dark blue leather 1st baseman’s glove like a princess’ hair ornaments, Rin noted. She felt the pang of jealousy so familiar that she wouldn’t have been able to identify it had she tried. Her lack of femininity was not a problem, per se, but she couldn’t help but note that with a little more girlish grace, she wouldn’t have fallen into this predicament.

Hanayo, her lifelong friend and companion, was in the kitchen, humming a tuneless song at the top of her register, squeaking out the high notes in a sweet, only-slightly-painful way that made Rin smile devilishly. Or it would have, had Rin not wanted so much to be outside on a pretty day.

She leaned her elbows on the windowsill, hunched over, puffed out her cheeks, and groaned. The weather broadcast that morning had predicted clear and sunny weather for all of Chiba-ken. So Rin had rushed over to Hanayo’s, ready for the first day of Spring, her arms sore from lugging bat, glove, and a huge bucket of thirty baseballs. 

The snow had started to flurry before Rin even reached Hanayo’s house. She had looked up at it with a blank expression, as though she’d never seen snow before, even though it had snowed the night prior. And then she’d felt betrayed, slightly. So Hanayo, ever the one to make things right for Rin, declared she’d whip up some warm  onigiri \-- the only thing for a snowstorm like this, she’d said -- while Rin sat in the  ima , or living room, pouting.

Finally Hanayo’s droning song reached its squeaky conclusion, and Rin mustered enough of her usual mischief to applaud semi-sincerely. Suddenly, Hanayo’s face appeared in the doorway from the kitchen. Her face was flushed with the fun of making the food, but a frown creased her features. Her violet eyes squinted harshly behind her glasses, trying to see if Rin was making fun of her.

But of course, Rin was again facing the window unhappily, wishing for a little playing field. Even Hanayo had to reflect it would have been fun, and she had never loved sports the way that Rin did. She secretly knew that Rin begrudged herself the time playing baseball, since it was only a boys’ sport, and she couldn’t play it for Otonokizaka. Hanayo also knew that, despite the other girl’s athletic prowess in so many areas, baseball was Rin’s favourite.

Hanayo had been all set to hit grounders to Rin at first, even though Hanayo barely could touch the ball. Rin was always so tolerant with her Kayochin when it came to taking things slowly. Hanayo smiled at that and touched Rin’s shoulder lightly.

Rin turned around. She felt hot tears in her eyes, not of sadness or rejection, but just a slight frustration which she easily blinked away.

“Kayochin!” she exclaimed happily, with a catlike smile. “I was just waiting for the snow to--”

She looked out the window to gesture, and seeing the snow had risen nearly a foot in the mere seconds since she had turned around, she dropped a sad “stop.” at the end of her sentence. “Nya,” she sighed again.

Hanayo giggled behind her hand. She knelt beside the slight girl and settled into an awkward  seiza . She leaned her head against Rin’s shoulder. It felt so warm and inviting in the chilled winter air that somehow always managed to creep indoors.

Rin was surprised but pleased at the contact. She stutteringly lowered her head to cover Hanayo’s, the pair looking out the window together, now contented.

“The food’s ready,” Hanayo mumbled contentedly, nestling further into the crook of the other girl’s neck.

With a slight shock, Rin pushed away from Hanayo. She looked down sadly.

“Kayochin,” Rin murmured, “ gomen.  Sorry.”

Hanayo was taken aback.

“For what, Rin-chan?”

“You put all this effort in, just to improve my mood. And I-”

Rin cut her words off tearfully, her very real, overwhelming gratitude giving way to a mocking tone.

“I’m going to eat all your food!” She exclaimed, throwing her arms around the other girl’s shoulders and nuzzling her face repeatedly, more catlike than some cats with four legs.

A gasp escaped Hanayo, which was replaced with a giggle, which was overtaken by a chuckle, which gave way to gales of laughter from both girls.

Rin shook her head happily and kissed Hanayo gently on the cheek.

Hanayo looked over, her smile still plastered on. Something…

Something…

Something told her to kiss Rin’s lips.


End file.
